Madeleine Sylvestre
Madeleine Sylvestre '''(マドレーヌシルベストレ Madorēnu Shirubesutore) is Madeline Sycamore's Spirited counterpart. Her idol color is pale pink. Appearance Madeleine has long dark brown hair that she wears with wavy, loose, ringlets in the front and wears down in the back. She also wears a sugar pink headband in her hair. She has dark brown eyes. She is often seen wearing the Shining Wings Academy uniform. When she wears something casual, if it is warm outside, she is often seen wearing a sugar pink sundress and a white beach hat, with a pink flower clip. However, if it is cold or windy out, she wears a heavy pink jacket with white accents, and sugar pink high boots. History Madeleine was born in rural France to a wealthy couple, Augustin and Diane Sylvestre. However, she was born with a very weak body, and a slow memory process, so taking over her father's business was out of the question. Her mother, however, who was a very popular singer and actress, suggested she take her lead and train to become an idol. This took work for years and years, but her parents knew that Madeleine had always been attracted to the sparkling costumes and music that came from an idol career. As her parents got her proper accommodations, she began to develop her princess character, which stemmed from her wealthy background, and elegant, modest nature, along with her seemingly natural talent for singing. Her parents had her take many evaluation auditions, and she had ranked highly in nearly all of them. So, when they found out about Shining Wings Academy, she took the audition and aced it. However, for the first couple of weeks after her entrance audition, she could do work only very rarely, needing to sleep often and always have something sweet on hand, which was worrying to the staff. After accommodations were recommended by her parents, the staff found out the truth and promised to keep a close watch on her from then on. Now, she does work, mostly live shows that have a mystical air to them, and she is known to the rest of the student body as "the Princess idol" Some students admire her for her character and talent, while others are jealous because of the fact that she can only perform so often, and yet, in most cases, has a larger fan base. Personality Madeleine is very humble and elegant, always being gracious to everyone she meets. However, whenever she's low on stamina, she can be directionless and naive, and is prone to getting severe symptoms if she's not taken care of as soon as possible. Madeleine wants to become a top idol to make her parents proud, and prove she can do it, even in her condition. Units WIP Etymology '''Madeleine '''is the true French '''variant on the names on the names Madeline and Madison. '''Sylvestre '''means a forest, deriving from Madeline's last name of Sycamore. Trivia * Madeleine's audition grade was an S rank * Madeleine often models clothes similar to Hime Lolita * She likes sweets, and is often seen carrying a small pack of them with her, so she can gain a little bit of stamina in between jobs. She can't stand spicy foods though, because of her sensitive tongue. ** However, she is often bullied by some of her more harsh critics because of this, mocking her about her possible weight gain and so-called laziness. * Her hobbies are singing and researching other idols. * Her nickname is Princess. * Her theme color is the same as Kokona Okayama's. * She is planned to be in a unit with Miki Arashiame's Spirited counterpart. Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Idols